


I'll Cover You

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, German National Team, M/M, natural disaster aftermath (non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sequel to Khalehla's "Cover me with your wings": Bernd and Marc-André know they're soulmates because they can see each other's wings. It takes something big to get them to act on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steno prompt response 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726860) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla). 



> At long last, the sequel! I hope you like it.
> 
> In this AU, everyone has wings, but only your soulmate can see yours.
> 
> **TW: non-graphic description of an earthquake**

Marc-André dreaded international breaks.  
That wasn't always the case - he used to love traveling the world with his friends, and he used to feel honored to represent his country on the pitch. But ever since he saw Bernd's silk wings lovingly touch everyone else on the squad, yet fold around their owner when he approached, he felt his heart sink whenever international breaks rolled around.  
All he wanted was to wrap his powerful wings around Bernd and keep him by his side.

\-----

Bernd dreaded international breaks.  
That wasn't always the case - he used to feel honored to be on the same squad as some of the greatest footballlers in the world, and he used to love witnessing the power of football to bring people together in support of their nation.  
But ever since he saw Marc-André's crystal wings lovingly shield everyone else on the squad, yet fold around their owner when he approached, he felt his heart sink whenever international breaks rolled around.  
All he wanted was to wrap his delicate wings around Marc-André and keep him by his side. 

\-----

It all happened so quickly. One moment, everyone was on the pitch training in anticipation of the next day's friendly; the next moment, the world was moving violently beneath their feet.  
Bernd expected to crash into the ground and break into a million pieces. Instead, he felt himself being held about an inch from the ground by...by something very, very solid. Then, there was another round of shaking, and Bernd rolled to the ground softly.  
He stood up and looked around. About half of the people present were getting to their feet so they could check on the other half, who were still on the ground. The medical staff was moving all over the pitch to provide first aid, while the trainers were on the phone, probably trying to figure out what had happened.  
He heard a groan behind him, and turned around to see Marc-André on the ground, his wings strangely bent and his eyes screwed shut. Bernd knelt down and whispered, "Marc-André, where does it hurt?"  
"Bernd..." Marc-André was almost inaudible. "My wings. They dropped you. I couldn't protect you."  
"You did, my darling, you did protect me," Bernd protested. "You stopped me from falling. It wasn't much of a drop after that. I'm fine."  
"Babe..." Marc-André flinched. "Bernd..." He fell completely still.

At that point, Marc-André expected to disappear into nothingness, which would at least mean that he would stop aching all over. Instead, he felt himself being stroked on the cheek by...by something very, very soft. Then, he felt hot water on his face and heard an angry voice say, "Oh, no, you don't! You don't get to make me the backup keeper just because you're dead. I have to fight you for the spot, Marc-André, do you hear me?!"  
Marc-André managed to open his eyes enough to see Bernd shaking his fists and crying. "Bernd...They're fuzzy."  
Bernd stared in shock. "You actually felt my wings?"  
Marc-André nodded. "They're trying to tickle my nose. I'd rather they didn't."  
Bernd laughed out of relief, and Marc-André smiled as he watched the silk wings go back to stroking his cheeks.  
"ter Stegen! Leno!" A medic ran over. "Come on, sit up, Marc-André."  
He did, grateful for Bernd's hands supporting his neck and wings holding him close. In response, he carefully unfurled his heavy wings around Bernd, pulling him into a strange sort of hug.  
"We have to take you to the hospital so you can get checked out," said the medic. "Bernd, you may as well come, too, so we can do a more thorough concussion check."  
The two men nodded and slowly stood up. As they walked, hand in hand and wing over wing, Bernd whispered, "Thank you."  
"Ditto," whispered Marc-André in response. He snuck three kisses on Bernd's cheek.  
Bernd laughed and whispered, "Ditto."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated!
> 
> Title from the song of the same name from the musical "Rent."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All's fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015078) by [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla)




End file.
